


Codenames

by IISoapII



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vanven, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IISoapII/pseuds/IISoapII
Summary: Vanitas is a Secret Agent on a mission at a party. Ventus is the little voice in his ear keeping him on track.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Katnerd).



> Hey guys!
> 
> Last week, I was having a little bit of a rough day and Katnerd over on Tumblr posted a photoset that gave me a much needed laugh. So, here's my thank you! I hope you like AU's!
> 
> Fun fact! The word 'tasers' is in here somewhere! Yes, as in the shocky weapon officers carry! My computer kept correcting it to 'Taters', as in the fun potato snack! I'm not sure if its aware of the difference or not.

It was a wonderfully clear, still night. The thin slice of a crescent moon shining brightly in the inky dark of the sky. Though it was a cloudless evening, only the two brightest of stars could be seen, the rest obscured by the lights from the city below. One large, ornate building in particular was lit up vividly with coloured beams and moving spotlights.  
  
Something was happening at this place on this beautiful night.  
  
Fancy cars and limousines were lined up in front of it, elegantly dressed men and women walked the carefully sculpted paths and up the stairs to the doors, dazzling in their suits, dresses and jewelry. Though the front doors of this building were thrown open wide, they were flanked by security guards, each one carefully checking the ID's and invitations of the guests.  
  
“So, who am I this evening?” A sleek black car joined the throng of vehicles looking to pull up in front of the brightly lit building, the driver eyeing the building curiously.  
  
_“Erik Augustus Delroy, it's on the ID card in your wallet.”_ The man sitting in the drivers seat of the car smiled at the little voice in his ear. He tapped his gloved fingers on the steering wheel, inching the car forward a touch.  
  
“Rolls right off the fucking tongue that does. Jesus.”  
  
_“You should hear the one Lea's got tonight.”_  
  
The chuckle in his ear drew a smirk from the man, his amber eyes shifting to the back of the vehicle in front of his own.  
  
“And what do I – Mr. Delroy – do? How the hell did I score an invite to this shindig?” The sigh he received in response nearly drew a laugh from him. “What? Can't a man wonder about his career?”  
  
_“Did you even read the case file Vanitas?”_

 Vanitas snorted, pulling forward further, drawing closer to his destination.  
  
“You think I had time to read that shit, Ven? Isn't that what you're for?” He grinned broadly at the exasperated sound Ventus made, picturing the look on the blonde mans face in his head, knowing he was leaning on his desk, face buried in his hands.  
  
_“You were also told at the mission briefing!”  
  
_ “Probably when I was trying to catch Snorlax.”  
  
The silence in response to this statement was one that was best described as stunned.  
  
_“Please tell me you're joking.”_

 Vanitas hummed softly in reply, tilting his head to the side as he drove forward again, eyes flicking to the man letting the occupants out of the car in front of him.  
  
_“Vani.”  
  
_ The Valet climbed into the car and drove towards the parkade.  
  
_“Van.”  
  
_ Vanitas drove forward one last time, covering the small distance and coming to a smooth stop. Without answering the increasingly alarmed sounding Ventus, he climbed out of the car and flashed a quick, winning smile at the Valet who came to greet him, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.  
  
“Be gentle with her.” He told the man, slipping several bills into his hand as he walked by. The hard heels of Vanitas' black dress shoes clicked on the concrete as he stepped briskly onto the sidewalk, joining the well dressed crowd of guests heading towards the doors.  
  
It was go time.  
  
_“Vanitas!”_ Still ignoring the hiss of Ventus' voice, Vanitas pulled out both the ID card and event invitation from the wallet as he fell in step with the the throng of people. He looked ahead at the security guards at the door, the small lens embedded in his left eye zooming in on them, watching each guards action. One was checking the ID's and comparing them with a guest list and the other one was looking at the invitations and checking each one off on another list.  
  
_“It'll be fine, you're on the guest list.”_  
  
Vanitas bobbed his head in a quick nod, looking each guard over.  
  
The first time he'd been able to uncover his eye after the lens was implanted, most embarrassingly he'd thrown up spectacularly and sworn profusely. Aqua had calmly informed him that it was a common reaction and he told her to fuck off as he struggled with staying upright. It was a change in his vision that was impossible to explain to someone who didn't have one and it was a change he thought he'd never get used to.  
  
Now he couldn't imagine not having it. Reading and absorbing the information that floated everywhere in front of him had become second nature to him. He knew the exact distance he was from any object at any given time – he could even tell you what it was made of. He could see all the small details and secrets that a person might be hiding on their body somewhere. He could look down an aisle at the grocery store and know precisely how many boxes of Fruit Loops were still on the shelf from ten feet away.  
  
It had become an integral part of himself.  
  
It also recorded and transmitted everything he looked at to some giant database in the Agency Headquarters. The moment he'd signed his name on the dotted line, he'd essentially signed both his life and his privacy away. There was no off switch on the small, but incredible piece of technology in his eye. It transmitted everything he did both while he was working and when he was off duty; from the exciting work given to him by his Boss, to the absolutely mundane of brushing his teeth and pissing in the morning.  
  
He sometimes wondered if anyone watched the private parts of his life; if he was the Truman Show to some poor sap that wasn't good enough for anything else in the Agency.  
  
Both of the guards had tasers and batons and both looked competent enough to use them, but they were smiling pleasantly enough. Clearly, they weren't exactly worried about having to get violent. Vanitas stepped up to the doors, a confident smirk on his handsome face as he held out his ID and invite.  
  
“Mr. Delroy!” The Guard holding his ID exclaimed as he flipped to the D section of his list. “Erik Delroy... There you are!” He beamed from behind his beard and Vanitas responded in kind, taking back the ID card.  
  
“And looks good over here Mr. Delroy! Welcome!” The second guard checked off the invitation number on the list and waved Vanitas in. Slipping his ID back into the wallet, Vanitas nodded at the second guard and walked through the doors and into the building.  
  
“Course I was kidding.” His voice blended with the myriad of people around him. “Loser.”  
  
_“I hate you.”  
  
_ “Come on, you love m-”  
  
_“Stop talking before people start looking at you.”_

 Ventus leaned back in his desk chair, and rubbed a hand over his face, briefly squeezing his eyes shut. Vanitas was just so damn frustrating. It wasn't the first time he'd played dumb at the start of a mission and it probably wouldn't be the last. Even though he liked to think he knew Vanitas was joking every time, there was always that little lurch of nerves, that sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that the man really was going in blind.  
  
Blind missions did happen from time to time and they tended to be the most nerve-wreaking things on the damn planet. But those were rare occurrences that usually happened because of some random tip off somewhere that needed action **immediately** , with no time for research or preparation. They didn't usually happen due to the Field Agent being a goddamn idiot.  
  
Ventus wouldn't exactly put it past Vanitas though.

 “ _All right, go straight through the lobby and through the doors on your left.”_ Ventus watched the screen snyched with Vanitas. He had four screens on the desk in front of him, one he called Vanitas Vision – it showed him everything Vanitas saw through his eye lens.  
  
Including the moment he focused on and zoomed in on one ladys cleavage, however briefly.

 “ _Must you?”_  
  
The non-committal hum that sounded through his headphones drew an eye roll from the blonde that would've made his brother proud.  
  
Beside the Vanitas Vision screen, was one that had several maps open on it – detailed maps of the layout of the building Vanitas was currently in and of the surrounding area. The monitor beside that one had both a full guest list for the even and a full employee list as well as files on each person. Ventus would be able to tell Vanitas whatever he needed to know about any given person he might run into while working that night. The last screen was open to possibly the most extensive search engine around; it gave him access to both the agency's database and the internet.  
  
“ _You're not due to pick up the package for another twenty minutes so for now... Just do your best to act normal.”  
  
_ “I make no promises.” Ventus knew the man was grinning, he could even picture the exact one in his head. As Vanitas wandered slowly through the large ball room, snagging a champagne flute from a passing waiter, Ventus glanced down at the open case file spread across his desk.  
  
The party was in fact a birthday party for one particularly interesting and famous politician.Which wasn't even the slightest bit important; it was the transaction that was supposedly going to take place under the cover of the party that was important.  
  
It was a typical drug sale.  
  
Only this drug had the capability of killing hundreds of thousands and the guy it was being sold to was high on the Agency's list of **really** bad people. Unfortunately, they'd never been able to fully link anything back to the man, he was good at covering his tracks. Of course the man himself wouldn't be at the party, the trade was going to be done by one of his lackeys – a lackey that intelligence told them had a thing for red heads.  
  
Cue Field Agent Lea.  
  
While Lea kept the lackey occupied, it would be Vanitas' job to get the drug instead. There was of course Plan A – the easy way. The way that would happen if everything went as smoothly as it was supposed to and then there was Plan B. Ventus really hoped it didn't come to Plan B.  
  
“Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?”  
  
Ventus blinked and looked up from drug information he was reading. Vanitas had sat himself down at one of the tables in the ballroom and there wasn't anyone in front of him for him to be talking to, which meant he was talking to him.  
  
_“What?”  
  
_ The chuckle in his ears was low and sultry and Ventus felt heat flood his cheeks.  
  
“Any plans tomorrow Ven?”  
  
Ventus licked his lips and huffed a breath, tapping his toe on the floor nervously.  
  
_“Maybe.”  
  
_ “Oh really? What are you doing?”  
  
Ventus glanced down at the clock on the bottom of his map screen. They still had time and Vanitas wasn't exactly out in the open talking to himself.  
  
_“I... Got a date.”_  
  
Another low chuckle.  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
Ventus leaned forward and propped an elbow up on his desk, resting a hand against his headphones, cheeks warm.  
  
_“Yeah. He's working tonight though.”_ Ventus watched the the nicely dressed people dancing and talking with each other across Vanitas screen. _“And I'll be really mad if he screws up and can't make it.”_ Ventus waited for the joke, the mean little laugh and some stupid name to come his way. Except, it didn't come, what he got instead was a low breathy laugh in his ear.  
  
“You mad? There's a scary thought.”  
  
Ventus smiled.  
  
_“Better not be late then.”_ A waiter drifted by on the screen and greeted Vanitas, offering him hors d'oeuvres, which Vanitas declined. He wouldn't be eating unless absolutely necessary on this mission, even the champagne in his hand was simply for show, something to make it look like he was being social and partaking of the party.  
  
Though knowing the man, he was probably drinking it anyway.  
  
The waiter headed off and Ventus watched the party through Vanitas eyes for a moment, following the sparkling sway of a dress one woman was wearing.  
  
_“Hey, Vani?”_  
  
“Hmm?” Ventus could feel his cheeks heating back up. He leaned back in his chair and chewed the inside of his lip for a moment, looking at the map screen. They still had time.  
  
_“Exit the ballroom. Same door as before.”_ There was a pause and then Vanitas got up from his chair, and headed back out of the room. _“See that hallway on the right? Yeah. Head down there, second door on the left.”_  
  
“Ventus, why the hell am I going into a bathroom?” Ventus' whole face felt hot, but he grinned nonetheless, reaching up to set a hand on his headphones. Vanitas' voice was low due to the people around them, but he could hear the confusion in the mans voice, clear as day.  
  
_“Just go look in a mirror, okay?”  
  
_ And Vanitas complied, frowning as he did so. This wasn't in the plan and if Ventus had noticed something weird, he would've told him. Men walked past him as he moved into the ornate bathroom, heading towards one of the full length mirrors, looking around for anything out of the ordinary, anything that might've made Ventus send him here.  
  
_“Just... Just look ahead okay. At the mirror.”_  
  
Vanitas blinked. Then he smirked knowingly and looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a nicely fitted black suit, black tie, a dark red shirt and underneath the jacket, he wore a black vest. He was hot as all hell, but damn he looked good. His dark hair was a little less messy than it usually was, tamed with a little bit of product. The black dress shoes and black silk gloves completed the outfit, with the added bonus of the champagne flute still held in his hands.  
  
He couldn't stand there long, there were still others in the bathroom and he had to pick up Lea's package before things started getting messy. Turning to the side, he looked himself up and down in the mirror, made a show of fixing his hair and adjusting his tie before turning back around and leaving the bathroom.  
  
“Get a good look?” He asked quietly, smirking as he made his way back to the ball room. “Enough to get you through the lonely part of tonight?” He snickered, thoroughly enjoying the disgruntled sound in his ear from Ventus.  
  
_“I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer.”_  
  
“You want me.” _  
  
“I want you to stop talking.”_  
  
Vanitas snickered to himself took a sip of his champagne, eyes sweeping the room.  
  
_“Just got the cue, head to the three statues of Aphrodite in the back.”_  
  
And just like that, joke time was over; Lea had dropped the needed package.

Vanitas walked near the wall of the ball room, weaving in between people, pretending to be a simple party goer like the rest of them. Upon reaching the statues, he faced them and studied them curiously, sipping at his champagne.  
  
A boisterous laugh to the left caught his attention and he flicked a glance over. The laugh had come from a tall man with red hair so vibrant, it stood out even in the swirling coloured lights of the ballroom. Holding tightly onto his arm was a smartly dressed man wearing an expression that could only be described as _**hungry**_.  
  
They were heading towards the small door in the far left corner of the ballroom.  
  
_“Behind the right foot of the middle statue.”  
  
_ Vanitas raised the champagne glass to his lips and stepped closer to the statues, looking at them curiously. He reached towards the middle one.  
  
“Aren't they beautiful?”  
  
A woman had walked up to him, her smile warm and bright. She wore a glittery blue gown and had her blonde hair curled and pinned up in an elegant style, a shimmery tiara resting on her head.  
  
Vanitas blinked and tilted his head at her, lips parting slightly.  
  
_“Mrs.Prince. She and her husband, Charming know the President and actually own this building. They have a lot of parties here. Nice lady, she loves to dress up and dance.”_  
  
“Yes. Well, at least I thought they were at first.” He glanced at the statues again, a small sigh escaping him. Mrs.Prince looked at him in confusion.

“At first?”  
  
Vanitas nodded and turned facing her, lips turned upward in a smile.

“Yeah, but then you walked over here.”  
  
_“Smooth.”_  
  
Her cheeks turned pink with the giggle that bubbled out of her.

 “ _Eleven minutes till the exchange.”_  
  
“Oh, thank you! Mr...?”  
  
“Delroy.”  
  
“Mr. Delroy!” She dipped a half curtsy to him. “Would you care to dance with me?”  
  
Vanitas chuckled and lifted his champagne glass.  
  
“My heart says yes, but my feet say no until I've had a few more of these m'lady.”  
  
She laughed again and gently touched his arm.  
  
“Perhaps later then, Mr.Delroy?”  
  
“Nothing would make me happier.”  
  
She smiled at him again and turned to head back into the crowd of dancers, giving him a final, fond look over her shoulder.  
  
As soon as she turned away, Vanitas stepped around the back of the statue and seized the long, zippered leather wallet and phone resting behind the heel of the centre Aphrodite. He unzipped it and quickly took stock of the contents; a brown envelope and several folded papers. He pulled out the papers and unfolded them, looking at each one long enough to snap a photo with his eye, the images being sent directly to Ventus' computer. That done, he lifted out the envelope and snapped pictures of the inside and outside of the wallet and then looked at envelope, cursing under his breath upon finding it sealed.  
  
“How long do I have?”  
  
_“Not long enough.”_

 He settled for taking several pictures of it from different angles and then replacing it back in the wallet.  
  
_“Exit the ballroom through the door on the lower right.”  
  
_ Vanitas turned, tucking both the wallet and phone into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. He smirked, as he walked, depositing his champagne glass on a passing waiters tray. He'd caught the oddly flat tone Ventus' voice had taken on.  
  
“Jealous Ven?”  
  
_“...More impressed she actually went for that.”_

 “Don't be. It took less effort to get into yo--”  
  
_“_ _ **Go down**_ _-! The garden stairs! Stay on the rock path and for the love of god stop talking.”_

 Vanitas clucked his tongue and schooled his face into an impassive expression. There were very few people around in the garden and he did keep his voice low whenever he spoke to Ventus, but there was always the chance that someone might hear him.

 The phone in his suit jacket chimed.  
  
Vanitas took it out and looked at it, there was a new text message waiting for him.  
  
**'Im here.'**

 He typed in a quick response, stating that he was nearly there.

 “ _Turn left up here and go towards the fountain. The contact should be there.”  
  
_ Vanitas gave a quick nod, turning onto the left path, hand and phone in his pocket. He could see the fountain up ahead as well as a person standing by it. She cut an impressive figure in her crimson pants suit. Her light blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun.  
  
_“You're not Eric Delroy anymore, you're Biggs Elvoret and her name is Scarlet Corleone. She's one of Hojo's higher ups.”  
  
_ “Miss Scarlet I presume?”  
  
She looked at him, her eyes slowly dragging down his body and then back up, the corner of her lip curling slightly.  
  
“Mr. Elvoret.” Her eyes raked over him again and she tilted her head, approval clear on her features. “I see we dressed to match this evening.”  
  
Vanitas smirked, running an appreciate eye down her form.  
  
“Well Miss Scarlet, you know what they say.” The slight rise of his eyebrow and velvet tone of voice drew a piercing laugh from her.  
  
“Kya hah hah! Indeed Elvoret! Indeed!” She smiled again and raised the black clutch held in her hand. “Business before pleasure though, yes?”  
  
“Mmm...” Vanitas glanced at the clutch and then reached into his suit jacket, pulling out the long leather wallet.  
  
“You have the requested information and amount?” She looked sharply at the wallet.  
  
“What do you take my Boss for?” Vanitas looked at the clutch in her hand. “I trust you have the item?”  
  
“Hah! Of course! See for yourself!” She unzipped the clutch and held it open for Vanitas to look inside. He leaned forward, eye lens snapping photos. Inside the clutch were more folded papers as well as three glass vials each filled with a dark purple liquid.  
  
“Perfect.” He straightened as she drew the clutch back down to her side and held out her other hand. He handed her the leather wallet, waiting patiently as she unzipped it.  
  
_“Lea is on the move with the real Biggs. He noticed his things missing and is now searching for them.”  
  
_ Scarlett looked briefly at the papers, scanning them quickly. She lifted the envelope and cut it open using one of her long nails. She flicked through the smooth bills inside, counting them swiftly.  
  
“Looks like everything is in order Elvoret.” She smirked up at him and handed over the black clutch with the drug. “Hojo hopes to do business with your man again.” She gave herself one last appreciative look of his body. “As do I.”  
  
Vanitas chuckled darkly as he slipped the clutch into his jacket.  
  
“Business, before pleasure, Madam.”  
  
_“Roxas says you need to go_ _ **now**_ _! Biggs is on his way to the garden! Rendevous with Lea and go!”  
  
_ “I'll see you at the party for the pleasure, no?” She turned away from him and began walking away from the fountain, her heeled shoes clicking loudly on the stone path. Vanitas turned headed back the way he came originally.  
  
_“Swing a right up here._ ”  
  
He could see two people coming along the path towards him quickly. One was a smartly dressed man in a white suit, His facial hair wasn't quite enough to hide his weak chin.  
  
_“That's the real Biggs.”_  
  
Behind him was Lea.  
  
Biggs shoved past Vanitas hurriedly, a panic'd look in his eye. Vanitas kept going, turning onto the path Ventus indicated; Lea turned onto it with him.  
  
He side eyed the red haired man as they both started walking a little faster. Lea was looking more than slightly dishevelled and Vanitas could only imagine how he'd been distracting Biggs from his work. He had a pretty good idea though.

 “ _Cut straight across the grass and go for the hedges.”_  
  
They stepped onto the grass, Vanitas knowing Roxas was delivering the same instructions into Lea's ear as the ones Ventus was giving him. The black clutch was heavy in his jacket. He met Lea's eye and they stepped just a little bit faster.  
  
There came a yell from in the gardens somewhere behind them.

 “ _There should be an ope-- That works too.Go through the gate and find your car!”_

 Vanitas and Lea vaulted over the top of the low hedge, crossed the short expanse of the front yard and hurried through the gate leading into the parking lot.  
  
“Hey!” Vanitas seized the Valet. “I need my car. Now.”

 _“_ O-Of course sir! Right away!” The Valet broke away from Vanitas' intense stare and fished out his ring of keys.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Lea looked back at the garden. Biggs in his white suit was running towards the gate.  
  
“Stop!” Biggs barked, his face twisted in a snarl, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a hand gun pointing it at the two of them.  
  
_“Go!”  
_  
Vanitas grabbed the keyring from the Valet and jerked his free of it, dropped the keys on the ground and took off running into the parkade, Lea close behind.  
  
“Why hasn't he shot us yet!?”  
  
Lea laughed beside him as ran past cars.  
  
“It's not loaded!” Vanitas grinned as Lea pulled a gun clip out of his pocket.

“Nice!”

 Spotting his car, he pushed the unlock button on the keys and tore open the drivers side door. As soon as Lea was all in, he put the car in drive and peeled out of the parking lot.

 They drove in silence for a minute, Vanitas joining the regular flow of traffic and blending in, beside him, Lea toyed with the gun clip, a wry grin creeping across his face.

“His gun wasn't the only thing shooting blanks either.”

 Vanitas laughed almost the whole way to the drop point.

 

It was late.  
  
He was late.  
  
The flight back had been long and the debriefing even longer. He didn't care what the drug did or what it could've done. He didn't care where it was going to go or what they were going to do with it now that they had it. The Boss could've shoved it up his own ass for all Vanitas cared. He was tired, he was cranky and he was late. He was **so** late. Everything they wanted to tell him he could read in the case file when he fucking felt like it.

Impatiently tapping his toe in the elevator, he huffed an annoyed breath, watching the number above the door rise.  
  
9.  
  
10.  
  
11.  
  
12.  
  
13 – Ding!  
  
It came to a halt and opened with a gratingly loud ding in the otherwise quiet hallway. Stepping out, he moved quietly up the hallway, boots nearly silent on the thick carpet. Reaching the desired door, he stabbed his key into the lock, turned it open and stepped inside.  
  
It was dark. He was so late.  
  
He pushed the door shut with a soft thud and twisted the lock back into place. He shrugged out of his leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor in a heap, his lip twisted in an annoyed frown. Bending over, he jerked his boots off and left them beside the coat, ran a hand through his messy hair, sighed and moved forward.  
  
As he rounded the corner of the front entryway however, Vanitas realized there was both a faint orange glow and a delicious smell coming from somewhere. He'd been about to head down the small hallway to the bedroom, instead he turned and walked out into the living room. It was dark there too – lit only by the street lights outside. The orange glow he'd seen had come from the dining room.  
  
He walked through the living room, past the kitchen (where the smell was coming from) and peered into the dining room.  
  
The candles were burning still, casting their soft light over the walls. The light was reflected on the edges of the clean dishes and unopened bottle of wine on the table. It was romantic and cheesy as all hell, but Vanitas' chest twinged on the inside at having missed it.  
  
Reaching into his pants pocket, he pulled out his phone and tapped it, capturing a quick picture of the scene. This one was for him to keep, not for the Agency. If it was on his phone, he could pretend that no one else could see Ventus sitting at the table, his head pillowed on his arms in sleep. Photo taken, he set his phone down on the low book shelf just behind him and walked towards Ventus. Crouching down he set a hand on the mans back and ran his other along the edge of his face, mouth curling upward into a smile as blue eyes fluttered sleepily open.  
  
With two fingers under Ventus' chin, Vanitas lifted his head enough to lean forward and capture the sleepy blondes mouth in a kiss. When he pulled back, sleep heavy blue eyes glared at him from a top blush dusted cheeks.  
  
“You're late.” Ventus slowly sat up in his chair.  
  
“Yeah.” Vanitas shrugged, looking up at him, amber eyes drinking in his face, however tired and grumpy it looked.  
  
“Did you get shot?”  
  
“Not this time.” Vanitas moved to his knees and shuffled closer to Ventus' chair, grabbing one of his legs and tugging it closer.  
  
“Did you get hurt?”  
  
“Not this time.” Vanitas shook his head as Ventus turned sideways in his chair.  
  
“You're late.” The blondes voice was a soft whisper and Vanitas looked up at his face, setting his hands on Vens' knees.  
  
“You mad?”  
  
Ventus smiled, running his hands through Vanitas' hair as the man rested his head on his lap.  
  
“Not this time.”

 


End file.
